


[Podfic] Turn 'em out

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of An Errant Tumbleweed's Keep a light on for me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Service Top, Sex Toys, Stone Top, are also a thing, doms who also bottom, it's a thing, team showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Errant Tumbleweed (cryogenia)'s 'Turn em out'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    (Sequel to "Light 'em up")</p>
<p>    All things considered, Bucky's doing...okay, for the most part. He still has a burner phone and a shitty, under-the-table job, but he's got a roof over his head and a minifridge and a halfway decent hot plate. And Steve.</p>
<p>    They don't always sync up completely on what they need, but that's okay too. Tonight, he's going to give Steve something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Turn 'em out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn 'em out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264334) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



Author: An Errant Tumbleweed  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:01:31  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Turn%20%27Em%20Out.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Skin’ by Blooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [An Errant Tumbleweed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/An%20Errant%20Tumbleweed) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
